


02 promises (making out)

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, female!sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: Year by year, Seyoung and Jongin grow, and with them, the promises Seyoung makes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day two's prompt is making out. i put in more angst than necessary, so please don't kill me? i'll try to keep the angst at bay in the following drabbles.
> 
> twitter: [junxouji](twitter.com/junxouji) | [kaiohtic](twitter.com/kaiohtic)

There are a lot of things Jongin is used to, courtesy of Seyoung’s wild, impulsive and not perfectly lady-like personality, but this - this is new. He’s never seen Crown Princess Seyoung, in such an attire before, hair tied up in a messy bun, grime smeared all over her delicate features - that are, if he is permitted to say so, beautiful despite the dirt covering it. She’s dressed in a kitchen helper’s uniform, rough, simple linen clothings full of stains that do not belong on a person of high rank. Seyoung is going to be a queen one day, and such a dress does not befit her.  
  
  
“What are you doing here?” Jongin hisses as he is pulled aside, scared out of his mind that they might be discovered by one of the other royal guards. As a staff member of the security department, he is supposed to stay on his spot and not let anyone dubious enter. He is not allowed to leave, but that wouldn’t be the only crime he’s committing. The other one, even worse than this - that is if one was to judge by the perspective of the Crown and the public - is the hand that is holding Seyoung’s, and the words that he’s elicit from her countless time.  
  
  
“I love you, so I came to visit,” Seyoung whispers, quiet laughter bubbling up. Jongin feels elated as much as he’s frightened - scared for his own measly life, but even more worried for Seyoung. If people were to find out they are lovers, he will be taken from her, death being the punishment for dirty hands touching Royalty. And once he has left her, who will be the one she can lean on? Who will be the one to protect her frail heart?  
  
  
Seyoung is an angel, sent down to earth to heal the people, to make them forget about the war that has scarred nations. She is people’s hope of a new, bright future, promised to be married off to the household that has once been the enemy. Jongin knows that, and Seyoung knows that, too, and yet-  
  
  
“Don’t think too much, we’ll be safe,” comes Seyoung’s reassuring voice, a gentle squeeze to his hand, and when he turns his head to look at her face, she is smiling, too. An angel indeed, he thinks, feeling that he is undeserving of this too great luck. He surely didn’t expect Seyoung to grow up and falling in love with him, a lowly servant, indebted to the Royal Family who had given his father a job and a stable income after his business went bankrupt.  
  
  
They run through dark tunnels and secret hallways, hidden behind walls and opened through secret mechanisms that people have forgotten about, but a curious Crown Princess Seyoung had discovered one by one, her knowledge shared with only Jongin.  
  
  
“I’ll make you the head of the security,” Seyoung had promised him when she was just twelve years old.  
  
  
“I’ll make you the next King,” Seyoung had promised him four years later, and Jongin still believes that she will keep her promise. But what price will she have to pay? What price will Jongin have to pay for making her keep her promises instead of lessening her burdens and saying that it’s fine, that he doesn’t expect any high position or rank, that the only one thing he wants is to be able to stay by her side and service her for the rest of his life? He doesn’t want to imagine the consequences. It’s time for him to speak up.  
  
  
“Your Highness,” he whispers, when they’ve come to a stop. He has lost orientation by now, not keeping up with the directions since he had been too deep in thoughts. It’s too dark here, the oil lamp that Seyoung has been carrying not bright enough to drive away the darkness that is looming around them.  
  
  
“I know what you want to tell me,” Seyoung whispers and lets go of his hand, the action hurting although it shouldn’t. He has no right to desire her. He has no right to wish for a future together as rightful lovers. He has no rights, but he wants them nonetheless.  
  
  
“You don’t,” Jongin murmurs, a hand cupping Seyoung’s cheek when she straightens up again after setting the oil lamp down on the ground. “You don’t.”  
  
  
But as their lips brush together, he knows how wrong he is. Seyoung knows everything. Smart, pretty, wonderful Seyoung. And it’s unfair that all these burdens are put on her petite shoulders, that her right to live the way she wants to has been taken away from her. The pressure on a member of Royalty is great, and for a moment Jongin thinks she might be breaking now, until he realizes that the moisture doesn’t come from her. He is the one who is crying into the kiss as his desperation grows. And the more he cries, the more he gets upset.  
  
  
They are young, they should own their future, but they don’t. That’s what Seyoung has come to know before Jongin did. That’s why all they have now is the present, where a sixteen year old Crown Princess can kiss her royal guard with the passion of her youth, hidden in a secret hallway no other has passed through for decades, possibly centuries. Only the present belongs to them, where a royal guard has enough bravery to pull his Princess into another long kiss that slowly reveals all his longing, more sweet and more languid than all their kisses in the past.  
  
  
“I love you,” Seyoung murmurs against wet lips, and for the first time, Jongin just accepts it. He doesn’t have the heart to protest nor counter.  
  
  
“I love you, too,” Jongin whispers back instead, his smile pained as he looks at her eyes, too bright and too hopeful in a situation so dark and dire.  
  
  
“I’ll make you my future husband,” Seyoung promises him at the age of seventeen.


End file.
